Bringing Holiday Cheer to Lilly
by Apreslaube812
Summary: Christmas set story, slightly future. Lilly is feeling lonely during Christmas. Will she get what she wants? Lackson, a little Moliver.
1. Jackson Calls

**Hey all! I want to thank you for reading my other story, Awards and Massages, and reviewing (especially daisy's cause it was long, lol). I'm working on this one and a couple others. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**disclaimer: for this and future chapters - i don't own hannah montana or anything much for that matter.**  
this chapter is in Lilly POV, future might be in others, who knows? ;)

* * *

I hate Christmas. I didn't use to. But this year, I feel like a Scrooge. My dad is off with whoever his current too-young girlfriend is. My mom is in Orlando on some business conference. And I'm alone. For the third straight Christmas in a row, I am boyfriend-less. I'm a third wheel in my friendship, now that Miley and Oliver are together. Don't get me wrong, I am so happy for them. Heck, I'm the one that made them reveal their feelings to each other! But now I'm alone on Christmas Eve. I was invited over to the Stewart's, but I don't want my bad mood to ruin their holiday. So, in my sulking ways, I'm sitting on the couch, watching the Grinch.

'Nothin's gonna change my world, nothin's gonna change my world.' My cell phone rung with the lovely voice of Jim Sturgess. As that's my default ringtone, I'm not sure who it is. I grab my cell and take a look. Jackson. He almost never calls me, and when he does, it's usually about helping Miley in some way.

"Hey."

"Happy almost Christmas Lilly!"

"Yeah… uh you too Jackson."

"So, what's this I hear about you not coming over? You know you're family." This is weird. I'm almost certain that Jackson has never invited me over before. No. I am certain. I would remember something strange like that.

"I'm not really in the holiday spirit I guess. I don't want to bring you all down."

"You won't bring us down. We'll uh… I mean Miley will be… really sad if you don't come over. Just, come over. Like right now." That definitely sounded more like a command than a request. Not wanting to make him mad at me, I gave in.

"Ok Ok I'll come over. Just uh, let me get ready." Sounds like he really wants me over. "Ouch," I say as I smack my forehead. "See you all soon." I say quickly and hang up before he can question me.

Ok, I'll be honest. I have been thinking about Jackson lately. I know, crazy right?! I don't know what it is. He's really strange. And of course he's Miley's brother. And… well, it's just weird.

My, I guess crush on him, started a couple months ago. I had gone to Miley's, but I forgot she had this charity event as Hannah to go to. So Jackson let me in anyway because he wanted my opinion on something. I didn't have anything better to do, so I agreed. He had a date that night (with one of the well known sluts at school of course) and he needed help to get ready.

-------------------------------------------------

At the front door, I questioned his intentions.

"You want me to help you get ready so you can go out with Brittany Pasey?"

Calmer than what would seem normal, he nodded. "Yeah. You're a girl, you can tell me what to do."

"One: Me and Brittany are from two different worlds. She… well… she just sees life differently than I do. Two: you have been on tons of dates with girls like her. Why do you need help now?"

Jackson looked up, trying to find an answer to her question. Scratching his head, he said "I just do Lilly." Putting on his best puppy dog face he looked her in the eyes. "Pwetty pwease?"

Lilly laughed. "Whatever, fine. What do you need."

Jackson grinned. As he grasped her hand, Lilly felt chills rush up her arm. She was about to yank her hand away, when she realized that might be awkward. She followed him upstairs into his bedroom. She looked around and sniffed. "Geeze Jackson, what's that smell?"

"I think it's that ham sandwich I made last week. I brought it up here and put it somewhere. Now I don't know where it is! That was a beautiful sandwich," he said longingly, shaking his head. "Anyway, I'm takin' her to the art show downtown. What do you think I should wear, that says, 'I have meaning' without saying 'I'm a weird artist guy that wants to cut off his ear' and says 'I am cool and you want me' without actually saying 'I only like you cause of the things guys say you do on first dates.'" He scanned the clothes strewn about his bed.

Lilly paused. "So you're only dating her because of what she'll do?" She put her hands on her hips. She knew he wasn't an angel, but she didn't know he'd be so honest about it to his little sister's friend.

Jackson turned around quickly. "No! I'm saying I'm _not_ like that." Lilly rolled her eyes. "Lilly, I'm serious. I'm not that bad."

"Whatever. Why are you going with her then."

"Because I needed a date and she was the first person I saw," he said matter-of-factly. Lilly half smiled. "Don't believe everything Miley tells you. I can be a nice guy every once in a while."

Lilly sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Alright then. Let's find you an outfit."

--------------------------------------------------

After that day, I noticed Jackson more. He was still strange, don't get me wrong, but it seemed like… I don't know, he was different. He made jokes more often that were actually funny. He cleaned his room. He, as far as I know, hasn't dated since that day. Most noticeable of all, he fought with Miley less.

And I noticed he was cute. I don't know why I never noticed it before. But I wish I didn't. Now every time I am around him I tense up. I give him too-short answers. I can't look him in the eye. I wish I was more slick about this kind of thing. I can tell Miley is noticing, but she hasn't said anything yet. And I sure as heck am keeping this one to myself. I can't imagine how Miley would react if I told her. Possibly take me to an institution. Hmm.

Anyway, now I must figure out what to wear. I need something that's cute, but it shouldn't look like I tried to dress up or anything. After half an hour of struggling, I decided on a Christmassy shirt and jeans. I put together some overnight stuff in my backpack, since I figured I'd be staying, with a new holiday dress I bought on a whim, and a tshirt and jeans, just in case. After packing the rest of the necessities I checked myself in the mirror, and left for Miley's.

* * *

**So that's chapter one. I really don't know if this is going to be a chapter story or just a twoshot. We'll see. Lemme know?**

**Thanks very much for reading :)))))**


	2. Lilly Arrives

**Yes, I realize this is super short. Sorry! I started school and I am so super busy it's making my head spin. So uh. just read. lol. My personal promise to you: if I get 5 reviews to this by Saturday night, I promise to have all three of my stories updated by Sunday night. **

**disclaimer: ya... **

* * *

As I turned my skateboard onto the Stewart driveway I heard Christmas music playing through the open door and windows. I think they get just a tad too into the Christmas spirit. I helped them put up the ridiculous amount of lights the day after Thanksgiving. 

"Lilly! I'm so glad you came!" Miley squealed, running towards me. I jumped off my skateboard and put on a smile I knew would satisfy her.

"Yeah, Jackson convinced me." I said, picking up my skateboard and walking towards the door.

"Wait, wait, wait. Jackson?" she questioned, stopping me by grabbed the strap of my bag.

I turned around and said absentmindedly "Yeah, he called and asked me to."

Miley frowned, thinking. "So you weren't going to come, but because Jackson asked you to, you did?"

I blushed slightly. "No, not really. He just said that you'd be sad if I didn't. So I did."

Miley gave me a "uh-huh sure" look but let it go. "Well, regardless, I'm glad you're here. We'll have fun." We walk into the house and I see that the rest of the gang is here. Jackson is sitting on the couch, furiously texting. Miley clears her throat, but Jackson doesn't look up. Oliver does though and smiles.

"Hey Lilly." Out of the corner of my eye I see Jackson glance up. "I thought you weren't coming."

Before I can say anything, Miley pipes in. "Jackson called her." Oliver nods knowingly. Instead of starting some embarrassing quarrel, I ignore them and sit on the couch, a safe way from Jackson. Miley goes and sits so close to Oliver that she's practically on his lap. Mr. Stewart comes in through the kitchen door whistling. Miley quickly scoots a tad away from Oliver.

"Well Lilly ya came!"

I nod. "Yep."

"I knew having Jackson call ya would work!"

* * *

**lol, i think having miley know and completely approve of the relationship is in all my stories :P **


	3. Oliver Eats

**Yesssss I got this up. Haha, and I'm actually pretty happy with it. Sorry if there are some mistakes and stuff, but I wanted to keep my promise up. I probably won't have the others up by midnight, but I won't go to bed till they are done. Anyway, here ya go.**

**dis: nooooooone is mine**

* * *

"Dad!" Jackson shouts.

"Oh, sorry son." Mr. Stewart shrugs. "I'll just… go start dinner." He grabs the hamburger meat off the counter and goes outside.

I look at Jackson. He looks at me the way a kid looks after he's just smashed a window with a baseball. I raise my eyebrows waiting for an explanation.

"Oook, Oliver. I think this is our cue to go upstairs." She grabs his hand and quickly walks up the stairs.

Jackson clears his throat a couple times. "I called you because I wanted to."

"What would work?"

"What?" He looks slightly dumbfounded.

"Your dad said calling me would work. Would work for getting me over here?"

"Well… yeah. We wanted you over here and Miley wanting you wasn't working. So he thought me calling would."

"Why would he think that?"

"Does it matter? He was right." I scoff. "Really, we didn't mean anything by it. It's not a big deal."

Whatever. "Am I being set up?"

Jackson gets up and laughs. "Stop being so paranoid Lilz. We like having you here. That's all." He's a pretty transparent person. When he lies, it's pretty easy to tell. And I can tell that he isn't. He leaves, going outside to join Mr. Stewart cooking.

"That went well!" Miley smiles coming down from the steps.

I sit on the couch and frown. Does Jackson know I like him? Is he manipulating the situation? No. I don't think he'd do that. Deep down, he's a really nice guy. That's one reason I like him so much. "What went well?"

She sits down next to me. "Nevermind. So what's up? You've seemed kinda down lately." Eh. I guess now is as good as time as ever.

"I'm lonely."

"What do you mean lonely?"

"I mean, I hardly ever see my mom anymore. I never see my dad. And now I barely see you and Oliver anymore cause you are always together!"

"What, Lilly! You know you can always hang out with me and Oliver!"

"I feel like a third wheel. You two are all lovey-dovey. I mean that's great, but I feel left out."

She gives me a hug. "Lilly, I love you. You know that right?"

"Of course. I love you too Miley."

Jackson comes in and pretends to gag, then grabs Robby Ray's award from the table and talks to it like a girl with a lisp. "What's that? I love you too! You're just my best friend forever and evers!" He hugs and twirls around the kitchen.

"Jackson, you aren't funny! Go away!" Miley grabs a pillow and throws it, hard, at him. I giggle slightly, but at the same time, I'm a little annoyed at him.

Having been hit by the pillow, he is startled. The award comes out of his hand, flying in what seems like slow motion. Out of reflex, I grab another pillow and throw it on the ground. The award lands on it and bounces. Jackson jumps to the ground and catches it right before it was about to hit the ground.

"Boy, what are you doing with my Bootie," [AN: is that how you spell it? Mr. Stewart yells, coming inside with a plate of steaks.

"N-nothing dad," he stutters nervously, getting up. "Just uh, dusting it." He uses the bottom of his shirt as a dust rag. "With my shirt. You know, cause this is an amazing award, and it should be only on display in his shining glory." Nice save. He puts the award back on the table and smiles.

Mr. Stewart places the plate on the counter and walks over to the award, examining it. "Well, I would say that I don't believe you, but it doesn't look broken, and I probably don't want to know. Dinner's about ready. Go get that boy of yours Miley. Lilly, can you help Jackson set the table?" I nod. Miley goes upstairs. Jackson and I quickly set the table and sit down. Mr. Stewart places the food on the table and Miley and Oliver come down the stairs hand in hand.

"Smells great Mr. Stewart," Oliver says as he and Miley sit down. He glances over to Jackson who gives him a nod. They both begin devouring their food like it's the first meal they've ever had. Miley looks on with utter disgust. I on the other hand, am intrigued and annoyed.

"Woah guys! Now hold on!" Both boys look up with their full mouths open. "Savor the food. You're gonna make yourselves sick, eating like that."

Jackson gulps his mouthful of food. "Dad, we made a bet. He who finishes their food last loses."

I chime in. "One: why was I not asked to be a part of this? Two: does the loser do anything?"

"Because you'd probably win, and I like my odds better with Jackson. And… the loser uh…" Oliver looks to Mr. Stewart to see if he should go on. "uh… has to do something embarrassing."

Mr. Stewart raises his hand to signal stop. "Hold it, whatever it is, I don't want to know. So just go ahead."

Oliver gives a look to Jackson, and they start up again. After a brief minute or so, Oliver slams his fork on the table to signal his completion. "Oh yeah baby," he stands up and starts doing a little victory dance. He then lets out a large burp.

Jackson hangs his head in shame. He sighs. "Well done."

* * *

**So, what's Jackson's punishment for losing? Does Jackson know Lilly likes him? Does Mr. Stewart know? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter. I plan to have that up in about a week. **

**I hope you liked this chapter!!!! I was soooo happy with all the reviews. Good job, haha. :) **


	4. Santa Baby

**So, I don't really have much to say about this one. Just read it and let me know what you think, lol. **

* * *

"Be good y'all!" Mr. Stewart says, walking out the door.

The four of us are hanging out watching TV. Oliver has been gloating for the last hour about his victory over Jackson. Jackson has been pretending not to care. Miley and I are excited to see what Oliver has in store for him.

"So what's that, date number four?" I ask Miley.

"Yup. Lisa came by yesterday. She seems alright. Daddy is crazy about her."

"Lisa this, Lisa that. I swear, I ask him one question and he makes it about her!" Jackson complains.

"Like when you brought up Lilly?" Miley asks quickly.

"Exactly! He's like, I know how ya feel son. I get butterflies when I—" Jackson notices that the three of us are looking at him with our mouths open. He snaps his shut and his face goes to a deep shade of crimson. "I mean, uh. Cause I was saying. You know." He looks down at his hands.

"Oh believe me Jackson. We know," Oliver grins.

I smile to myself. Does he like me? Am I thinking way too much into this? All I know, is I am not about to get my heart broken for the third time this year. If he likes me, he is definitely going to have to tell me. Being lonely for Christmas is one thing. Being completely embarrassed for who knows how long? I could not handle that. "Anyway," I say, wanting to end the uncomfortable silence, "what's Jackson's punishment?"

"Well," Oliver began. "This took me a while to think up. As I am sure you are aware, Jackson is hard to embarrass. Well, concerning most things." Jackson noticeably is starting to get nervous. "I thought, maybe have him eat some strange concoction we make? No, not nearly good enough. Then I thought, have him moon people outside? No, he could get in trouble with the law for that one. And then I got it. It is Christmas Eve, so it should somehow be Christmas related. So here is your punishment, like it or not." Oliver stands up and takes a deep breath, proud of what he came up with. "Wait, first off, Miley, I'm sorry, I'll buy you another one." Miley looks confused. "Anyway, you know Miley's little Christmas outfit? Well, you are going to wear the skirt from that… and one of her bras. The green one with the red lace." Miley blushes. I laugh. I can't wait to see this. "Wait, wait, not done. You know that party down at the beach? I know little kids aren't gonna be there, so you are going to go there in your pretty little get-up and sing 'Santa Baby.'" We all look at Jackson to see his reaction.

He thinks for a second. "I'll do it. But first, answer me this. How do you know what my little sister's **bra** looks like?" His hands slowly close into fists.

"It's not what you think!" Oliver begins backing up away from Jackson. "Really Jackson. I was just in her room and I saw it. Not on her. I mean, it was in her drawer. I didn't open it. I swear. It was just open and I saw." Not looking where he's going, he trips over the stairs and falls on his butt.

Jackson unclenches his fists. "That was easy. No more looking in her drawers. I mean her dresser drawers. Ok, any kind of drawers… no looking!" Throughout this, I am giggling to myself. Jackson turns around and smiles at me sheepishly. "Let's get this over with."

"I guess I'll go get my soon-to-be replaced clothes," Miley says, walking upstairs. Jackson follows her up to change.

"You're mean." I say the Oliver, nudging him in the ribs.

"Mmhmm. Now, where'd I put that camera?" We both look around the living room, until we find it wedged between the couch and the cushion.

"Ahem. Presenting…" Miley comes down the stairs and gets our attention. "Jackson Rod Stewart!"

Jackson walks down the stairs self-consciously pulling at the skirt. I fall to the couch laughing and Oliver takes a picture. "To the party!" I yell.

As we walk on the beach to the party, Jackson gets funny looks from every passerby. Whistles, laughs, and one drunk guy asking Jackson to come to his place. When we get to the party, Oliver gets on top of a table and announces "I'd like everyone's attention. Jackson here would like to sing you all a song!" Oliver jumps down to help us push Jackson onto the table. The crowd is laughing.

He begins the song quietly and slightly off-tune.

_ Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree,  
for me. __I've been an awful good girl__  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

To Oliver and Miley's surprise, I begin clapping. The crowd slowly begins following and getting into the performance. Granted, a good amount of the crowd has a fair amount of alcohol in them, but either way, Jackson regains a little confidence.

_ Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too,  
light blue__. I'll wait up for you dear__  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

Now the entire crowd, plus Miley and Oliver are clapping along and cheering. Jackson has a huge smile on his face and starts to really act out the words of the song. His performance is definitely reminiscent of Marilyn Monroe.

_ Think of all the fun I've missed__  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed__  
Next year I could be oh so good  
__If you'd check off my Christmas list__  
Boo doo bee doo_

Jackson motions me to come onto the table with him. No freakin way. "Come on!" he yells. Gulping my nerves away, I jump up onto the table and sing a long in my completely out of tune way.

_ Santa honey, I wanna yacht and really that's__  
Not a lot__. I've been an angel all year__  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

_ Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need,  
the deed__. To a platinum mine__  
Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight___

Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex,  
and checks_. Sign your 'X' on the line__  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight._

_ Come and trim my Christmas tree__  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's__  
I really do believe in you__  
Let's see if you believe in me__  
Boo doo bee doo___

Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing,  
a ring. _I don't mean one the phone__  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight___

Hurry down the chimney tonight_  
Hurry down the chimney tonight_

The crowd thunders in applause. A guy towards the back yells "I'll trim your tree baby!" I can't tell if he's yelling to me or Jackson…

After shaking some of the party-goers hands we decide to head back to the house. It is getting considerably late and Oliver has already mentioned that he hasn't gone one year without waking up at 5 am Christmas morning. Miley and Oliver, hand in hand, walk a couple steps in front of Jackson and me.

"Thanks for clapping."

I smile. "Any time Jackson. Thanks for getting me up there, it was fun."

"You're welcome. So, is this better than staying home alone for Christmas?"

I bump into him softly. "What could be better than seeing you in a bra and miniskirt?"

* * *

**That was fun to write, haha. So I hope to have my other two stories updated today or tomorrow. **

**Review:) **


End file.
